Drizzt Do'Urden
Drizzt Do'Urden (Formally Drizzt of Daermon N'a'shezbaernon) is a Dark Elf (Drow) Ranger who has spend most of his life finding a place to fit in. He escaped the Underdark through many encounters with the foul species there and escaped the clutches of his Race, only to find the surface world more suitable to his ideals. He became a Ranger under the tutelage of Montollio Debrouchee (Mooshie) and is known for his heroism throughout the Realms. Drizzt is also known as one of the greatest swordsmen in Faerün. Though he can fight with almost everything, he prefers the twin scimitars he always carries. His famous swords are named Twinkle and Icing Death. Birth Drizzt was born in the Drow city Menzoberanzan, as third male child to Matron Malice Do'Urden. In Drow society, the third male child of a family must be sacrificed to the spider goddess Lolth (called LlothBased on the novels by R. A. Salvatore. by the Drow). So would have been Drizzt's fate if Drizzt's older brother Dinnin Do'Urden, who was second oldest son at that time, hadn't killed his oldest brother during an attack on the Devir house that day. Drizzt was welcomed in the household when his sister noticed that Lolth had taken in the older boy and a sacrifice wasn't necessary anymore. Youth Drizzt spent his childhood in the tutelage of his 2nd sister Vierna, who was to become a priestess of Lolth. After these first years with his sister, Zaknafein saw great potential in young Drizzt, and saved the boy from becoming a wizard. Drizzt was trained by Zaknafein, who turned out to be his father. Drizzt became the best fighter of the house and by the time he went to the fighter's academy, he was already at the top of the class. During his ten years at the academy his skill with melee weapons only became better. But at his graduation he left the ceremony, angering his sister Vierna. She left him to the riders to be killed for his subordination, but he was saved just in time by Matron mother Malice Do'Urden. Menzoberanzan During his adult life in Menzoberanzan, Drizzt was out on patrols more than not. His patrol group was known because of him and was considered the best. Eventually his patrol group was chosen to lead an expedition towards the surface world and kill the surface dwelling creators. Though Drizzt lived among the Drow, he never felt a part of them. And during the raid his party did on a group of Moon Elves, Drizzt saved an elven child. This brought disgrace upon the Do'Urden family and in a desperate attempt to get Drizzt to the true ways of the Drow, Matron Mother Malice Do'Urden sacrificed Zaknafein, so that Drizzt could take his place as Weapons Master. But Drizzt couldn't care less about the position in the family, or the Spider Queen Lolth. And he abandoned his family, leading to their downfall. But before Drizzt departed, he uncovered a plot to destroy his family and killed Masoj Hun'ett and Anton DeVir. He than vowed never to kill another Drow again. Underdark The first couple of years in the Underdark, Drizzt was alone with Guenhwyvar, the black panther from the astral plane whom he looted from Masoj Hun'ett. It is in this period that he developed The Hunter, ''This was drizzt's alter ego who took over and helped drizzt survive the under dark. After long years in the Underdark, and a run in with Denin and Briza (Whom he maimed and disgraced) he decided he needed compagnions. He then ended up in Blingedenstone. A Deep gnome (Sverfneblin) city near menzoberanzan. There he met Most Honored Burrow Warden Belwar Dissengulp, a deep gnome who he met earlier during a raid on the deep gnomes. Drizzt's brother Denin had cut of the hands of Belwar and let him return to his city to bring news that the Drow were not to be messed with. Belmar received a title upon return and gotten new ''hands made from mithral, one a large hammer and the other a pickaxe. He took Drizzt in his home to both's benefit, and so saved Drizzt from trial and himself (Drizzt was afraid the hunter would dominate him and his ideas). During this time, Matron Mother Malice Do'Urden was in disgrace with the Spider Queen. In a hopeless effort to get back in good terms with her goddess, she asked for Zin-Carla and brought back Zaknafeinn. This with the single purpose to hunt and kill Drizzt. Because of the threat that Drizzt posed towards the city of the Deep Gnomes, Drizzt had to leave Blingdenstone never to return. Belmar joined him in his exile. During their short time in the Underdark together. They found the threat of the wraith and met with Clacker (A pech who was transformed to a hook horror by a human wizard). Together they fought and won from the wraith, though Clacker died in the battle. This brought total disgrace on the Do'Urden Family. At that moment, Briza killed her mother to take the throne of the house. But only seconds after, she was killed her self by the House Baenre, taking advantage of the weakened state of the house Do'Urden to get rid of it, in the name of the spider queen. With the threat of the wraith gone, Drizzt and Belwar returned to Blingdenstone. But Drizzt wasn't allowed to stay. So Belwar and Drizzt said their good bye's and Drizzt took off towards a new world. He decided to go to the surface world, hoping to finally get rid of the foul Drow society. Surface On the surface he met with a lot of people and was trained to follow the edicts of Mielikki the ranger goddess. he became a true hero of Faerun, protecting the good races against the evil inhabitants of the lands. Refferences